A Chance Meeting
by SurienWolfe
Summary: xD Ciel and Sasuke meet to discuss a business proposal :3


It is a quiet day at the Phantomhive estate. The trees are rustling slightly and flowers are in mid bloom. Everyone at the manor was extremely happy. Ciel Phantomhive especially was pleased. He had just got a lead in a murder case. Scotland Yard couldn't solve this in a timely manner so the queen herself asked once again for Ciel, the Queen's Guard Dog, to take care of this.

"Sebastian, bring me tea." The child said as he read over the information about this case again.

"Yes, M'lord." Sebastian said as he swiftly left the room and went to prepare his young master's tea. Sebastian thought fondly about his young lord. The fact that this young boy, is 13 years old, was leading a murder case. That by doing this, Ciel's name would be all over the place and the people who murdered his mother and father in cold blood; would be forced to do something about little Ciel. That was all that Ciel wanted: Revenge. He wanted to humiliate the men who took away Ciel's innocents and happiness; his ability to smile. Sebastian laughed quietly and poured the tea. The time will come when Ciel Phantomhive will avenge his fallen family and tarnished name, but for now, he will enjoy some tea and sweets.

"Here you are young lord, Earl Grey and cookies. Oh and today we will have a guest."

"Oh really? Who?" Ciel asked curiously. Was it another 'investor' who wanted his money or to try to take advantage of him since he is indeed a child.

"It is a young lad by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He is here today to talk to you about perhaps expanding your toy line to where he resides."

"Prepare the usual treatment, after all, we must show them the way of the Phantomhives." Ciel said with a grin.

~Later that evening~

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha. My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm the head of this household. I am pleased to meet you." Ciel bowed as he glanced over Sasuke. His raven black hair was in an interesting shape and his shirt was navy blue and had some type of symbol. "It must be his clan symbol." Ciel thought dryly.

"The honor is all mine, Mr. Phantomhive." Sasuke bowed back and looked over Ciel. The patch over his right eye was curious and Sasuke was taller than him but didn't say anything about it. He could see the hatred in his eyes. The kind that said' I will use you as a pawn in my game of chess and you cannot do anything about it.' Sasuke smirked. He himself had that same look. His entire clan was murdered right in front of his eyes. And hurt the most was; it was his own brother who did it.

"Shall we go inside to the gaming room? I fancy a game." Ciel said as he led the way into his manor. Once inside the gaming room, Ciel set up a chess board and gestured for Sasuke to go first. Moving one pawn at a time Sasuke and Ciel were equally matched in skill. It was an awkward silence till Sasuke said, "I see it in your eyes."

"See what?" Ciel murmured as he moved one of his pawns forward.

"The look of hatred, I recognize it."

"I ... humiliated as a pet ... my house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a... powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting ...for them to come and try to kill me here."

"I also am in the same position. My entire clan was murdered right in front of me. I want the man to pay. I want to be stronger and never let go of my hatred. It makes me want to live longer so I see the day that I can kill the man and settle the score."

"We aren't so different, are we?" Ciel murmured and chuckled slightly. If things were different, he could see himself being friends with this man.

"Yes, we are almost the same." Sasuke said as he made the daring move of moving his knight. "Oh I've been meaning to ask, who is your butler?"

"He is nothing more than one of my pawns. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move."

"Haha, is everything you say going to be about chess?"

"Maybe so, but you wanted to ask me to expand my toy industry to your location?" Ciel asked as he calculated his next move. Sasuke was a formidable opponent in chess, matching his move blow for blow.

"Yes and no. By the time you accepted my request to visit you, my town was destroyed in a war. So for now, we must wait until we rebuild before we decide to place anything new in it." Sasuke shrugged and with a grin he muttered, "Checkmate."

Taken aback Ciel glanced at the board. Indeed he had lost. This has never happened to him before. "Well, congratulations. Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you for a very challenging game. I thoroughly enjoyed that. It actually made me think." Sasuke smirked.

*knock* *knock* "Excuse me, but dinner is served." Sebastian said as he opened the door.

"Shall we discuss what the plan is for the expansion; I wish to place a factory in your town. It will help create jobs after all." Ciel said as he stood up and walked away from the chess board.

"Well, why yes of course." Sasuke said as he stood up as well and followed after Ciel. Sasuke pondered about what it would be like to have a friend like Ciel, while Ciel pondered the same exact thought. Only Sebastian could see the fact that in weeks to come, the two boys would be in that same gaming room, doing the same thing that they just did; that they would indeed become friends.

Sasuke is from _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

Ciel and Sebastian are from _Black Butler_ by Yana Toboso

Written by Samantha Fox

Mrs. Schaut

General English Project


End file.
